


Imaginary

by dennydearest



Category: Les Misérables - All Media Types
Genre: Kidfic, kid!Enj
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-28
Updated: 2017-05-28
Packaged: 2018-11-06 00:06:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 311
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11024430
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dennydearest/pseuds/dennydearest
Summary: reincarnation!au where enjolras is only five years old and talks about his eight imaginary friends he believes follow him everywhere he goes. he has tea parties with the ones named combeferre and courfeyrac, he is absolutely positive that it’s jehan who makes the flowers grow out in his mother’s garden, bahorel protects him from the monsters under his bed, and he’s positive it’s grantaire who makes the rain fall whenever he is sad. no one is certain where they all even came from or how they all came to be but there isn’t a single day where he doesn’t mention them





	Imaginary

“T’anks vewy much for d’tea,” Enjolras nodded solemnly to the space at his right, lightly holding an imaginary cup in his hand. “C’n I have two sugaws pwease?” he smiled, accepting the invisible lumps from the empty air. “T’ank you, Couwf, I weawy apwecitate it.”

The boy then blew a strand of golden hair of his wide eyes and turned to the other side. “Fewwe? Couwd you pass me a biscuit pwease? T’ank you.”

He continued to babble animatedly on to the blank areas beside him until a tall, rather rat faced woman passed by and wrinkled her nose at him. “Little Enjolras, are you playing with your imaginary friends again?”

“Imaginawy?” he scowled, a surprising fire lighting up with eyes. “T’ey not imaginawy. Fewwe an’ Couwf is my bestest fwiends.”

“Are they?”

“Yes!” he threw his pretend tea cup at her. “An’ befowe you asks, mummy didn’t gwow d’fwowers, Jehan did! An’ an’ if you is mean t’me again...I’ww..I’ww..I’ww get Bahowew to yeww at you cuz he pwotects me fwom mosters unner d’bed an’ you’s one!”

The woman blinked in surprised amusement. “Well, well..isn’t that polite. I ought to tell your father. He’d give you a good hiding.”

Enjolras simply shrugged, spreading his arms wide. “Jowy would take cawe of me an’ Bousset would teww me jokes.”

She huffed, saying no more as she stormed from the porch. The boy stared at the empty patches of grass beside him, thunder booming overhead. His eyes filled with tears, rain flattening his blonde hair down against his scalp. 

“T’ey’we not imaginawy...” he sniffled, curling up into a ball and tugging the sleeves of his red jumper down to keep his hands warm. “T’ey’we weaw...” with watery eyes, he stared up at the sky and flinched when a raindrop smacked his forehead. “You can stop now, Taiwe....she left."


End file.
